playing dressup
by Gabrielle MB
Summary: Lady P helps Tintin dress and femslash ensues. Movieverse fic. Lady P x Tintin.


**author:** Gabrielle MB  
**fandom:** The Thunderbirds movie version belongs to Universal Pictures and lots of other big companies. I'm not making any money from this.  
**warnings:** Tintin is underage. Lady Penelope is not. Hawt lesbian kisses ensue. A wee spoiler for the end of the movie.  
**notes:** Takes place before the very end of the movie. Lady Penelope shows up in Tintin's room to help her dress for the party. Bwaha. 

**playing dress-up**

When Tintin steps into her room that afternoon, Lady Penelope is sitting on her bed, waiting. Her long legs are crossed in the prim and proper way of an English lady, but her eyes are twinkling as she gently squeezes the fabric of Tintin's bedcover between her long and graceful fingers. Tintin tilts her head down shyly, pushes back a lock of her black hair and leans against the doorjamb. 

"Hello, Lady P," she says, and folds her hands behind her back. Lady Penelope nods slightly in greeting, then moves fluidly to her feet. "Hello, Tintin. I am truly sorry I barged in as brutishly as I did, but it was an emergency," Penelope says as she moves to two big pink bags leaning against Tintin's cheap wooden desk. "Now, dear, what will you be wearing for the barbeque later tonight?" Penelope pauses with the bags in her gracefully positioned hands. Tintin smiles, and closes the door. 

"I was thinking some black capris and a pretty pink top might do the trick," she says, moving to her closet and pulling out said items. Lady Penelope purses her pink, pink lips and pouts for a moment. "Well, darling," she begins, tilts her chin down and lets the pink bags thump onto Tintin's bed, "I must say that you have at least a modicum of taste. But honey, I have something that will make you bloom." 

Tintin scrunches her eyebrows together and lets the clothes drop from her hands. She toes off her sandals, then fixes her gaze on her nervously wiggling toes. Lady Penelope gives a small laugh, and envelops Tintin's right wrist in her soft grasp. Tintin's heart skips a beat, her cheeks warm and her lips pull themselves into a timid smile. Penelope tsks and gives her wrist a tug. 

"Come on, dear, let's make you so beautiful Alan's head will spin." 

Tintin blushes full out, then asks in a rueful tone, "You figured that out, huh?" Lady Penelope gives another small laugh, slips her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear and makes Tintin stand in front of her. "Now, let's see..." 

Penelope's fingers skim over Tintin's bare arms down to her wrists and trail off at her fingertips only to reach back up for the tie she keeps in her hair. Lady Penelope gives it a tug and watches with glittering blue eyes as the ponytail opens and rains soft, black hair over Tintin's slender shoulders and back. Tintin's smile turns shy, her chin tucking inwards and knees pressing together. 

Penelope pushes her hands through Tintin's beautiful long hair, the pads of her fingers massaging her scalp. Tintin lifts her gaze and Lady Penelope smiles at her. "You're quite beautiful, darling. You simply must let your hair down every once in a while." Penelope lets go, lowers her hands to Tintin's adolescent hips and traces curves that haven't quite developed yet. Tintin's voice comes out hushed and husky and sweetly confused: "It gets in the way when I play in the jungle." 

Tintin flinches back a little when Lady Penelope pulls down the zipper in her short shorts. The frayed material slips easily off Tintin's hips, exposing a pair of pink panties. Lady Penelope tilts her head, and moves backwards to sit down on the bed. Tintin follows the touch of Penelope's hands on her hips. They're both breathing a little fast. Penelope flicks her tongue over her lips, then looks up at Tintin through her lashes. "Now, do pull off your top, dear, it's all smudged from our adventure." Tintin obeys quietly, her deep brown eyes disappearing under the black of her pupils. 

Lady Penelope smiles to herself at the sight of smooth and soft curves, the slightly darker brown of Tintin's tight little nipples. "Oh yes, you're quite a lovely young woman, Tintin. Alan will go mad when he sees you in the dress I picked out for you." Tintin's voice catches as Lady Penelope reaches up to run her fingers lightly over Tintin's breasts and her belly where some of the baby fat still hasn't melted away. "Quite beautiful indeed." And this time Penelope's voice is hot and low and _dirty_. 

Tintin pulls back slightly, gestures to the bags next to the blonde woman. "Aren't... Aren't we supposed to be getting ready?" She tilts her chin back down and to the side, looking at Penelope through a curtain of black hair. Lady Penelope smiles up at her with a wicked expression in her bright blue eyes and in the curve of her plush pink lips. "Why yes, of course. How silly of me to get sidetracked." 

With that she rises from the bed, and tilts up Tintin's chin. "Look up, dear. Confidence is what rugged young boys like Alan will go for. I know you have quite a bit of spunk in you, young lady." Penelope smoothes her fingers over the tops of Tintin's ears and lightly thumbs the lobes. Tintin breathes in, but not out. She bites her lower lip, pushes it out a bit, and leaves it all shiny and soft to Lady Penelope's touch. 

The tip of Penelope's finger tastes like a ripe mango, and the pink of her nail taps against Tintin's teeth. "Mmm, we simply must put some lipgloss on you, it would look wonderful. Don't you agree, dear?" And the lady's head tilts, her hair tumbles down one shoulder and Tintin can't breathe for a heartbeat. "Oh yes, pink would be lovely." Penelope's smile quirks, and then she turns her back to Tintin to rifle through the bags. She pulls out a beautiful dress with a floral pattern. 

"I think this must be it. Don't you think so, love?" Penelope chirps, holding up the dress against Tintin's dark, smooth skin. "Hurry up and put it on then." Tintin reaches forward for the dress, but ends up wrapping her fingers around Penelope's slender wrists. She stands up on her tiptoes and tastes strawberry. Penelope's breath puffs out over her lips, then her tongue licks a glittering path over Tintin's lower lip. 

Tintin's whole body trembles, the beat of her heart pulses low in her belly. Penelope's lips curve into a smile, and she breaks the kiss with a sigh. Tintin opens her eyes to a slit, startles a bit when Penelope's thumb smoothes over her lips. "Silly girl, now you have some of my lipgloss all over your lips," she says, her voice rough and husky. Tintin breathes out, and folds back into herself. 

"I'll... I'll get dressed..." The words stumble out from between her swollen lips. She can feel her cheeks _burning_, and clutches the smooth fabric of the dress in shaking fingers. Lady Penelope straightens her back, and winks at Tintin. "Of course. It wouldn't do to be late for your own party," she says, picks up the bags and pulls out another dress, "I hope you won't mind me changing my clothes here. I have nowhere else to go." 

Tintin's eyes close just before she hears the sweet rasp of a zipper. 


End file.
